


Jecht: The Real Story

by zanarkand



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love can be so bittersweet... A tale of Jecht's true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jecht: The Real Story

Jecht was in love. He didn't quite know how it had happened, or when it had happened, but the truth was that it had happened, and no amount of telling himself it could never be would change his feelings. He had not felt this way in at least ten years, since he had first glimpsed the girl who would be his future wife waiting shyly for him after a spectacular blitzball game.

And then there was the fact that he had not come to Spira expecting to find love. ...Okay, so he hadn't come to Spira at all; rather, he had been brought here entirely against his will. But he was stuck here, like it or not, and he had made the best of it as he knew how. It wasn't all bad either. Traveling with Braska and that old stiff of a guardian--Auron, of course, who else?--had both good points and bad points, and so far the good had managed to outweigh the bad.

He had been in Spira for exactly four months now, and he was still yet unsure what to make of it. He couldn't deny that he missed his wife, and his city that never slept, and playing blitzball while the fans yelled his name ecstatically. But he found that he was enjoying the strange newness of this land of Spira, and slowly he was coming to unravel and understand the deep secrets that this place seemed to hold.

Braska was a rather enjoyable companion, as well. He was someone easy to talk to, and he never seemed to get mad at Jecht the way Auron always would. Jecht somehow always managed to infuriate Auron with his every little word or simplest action--nothing he did could please the younger man. Still, he chose to take it as a challenge. He would earn Auron's respect sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

But now... Now he was in love. Things were different.

It certainly hadn't started out that way. On first glance, the object of his now affections had confounded him, startled him. He'd shouted and yelled, hoping he would scare the other into leaving him alone. It hadn't helped that he'd been drunk off his ass at the time. Only, all the noise he was causing didn't seem to make a difference. His love had only stood there resolutely, refusing to move. And in doing so earned the first glimmer of respect from Jecht.

Still, it hadn't stopped Jecht from pulling out his sword and attacking with a drunken rage. Much later afterwards, he had realized how stupid he'd been and felt truly remorseful. He'd wanted to go back and apologize with more than his hastily uttered 'sorry', but he didn't quite know what else to say. That simple 'sorry' felt so inadequate, considering the amount of damage he'd caused, but every time he thought about going back there and facing the one he'd somehow managed to fall in love with, his tongue got all tied up in knots. It gave him a nervous feeling in stomach as he thought of going back there again.

He didn't even quite understand how he had to come to fall in love, he only knew it had happened during his childish attack. If Jecht hadn't known better, he would have thought it just respect. But he'd felt respect before, and he'd also felt love, and he definitely knew the difference. What he felt for the other was the latter. Only he had managed to screw up the relationship before he'd ever even to really start it.

 _I said I was sorry. It's never gonna happen again! I promise!_

Perhaps, when the battle with Sin was over, and Braska had won, he could come back and try again. Maybe by then the shoopuf would be willing to forgive him, and at last return the love Jecht felt so deeply for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be blamed entirely on Pavana Lachrimae, for it was she who gave me the idea.


End file.
